


Charlie's Trouble

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Elementary School, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Protective Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: Charlie has a problem at school.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Charlie Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Charlie's Trouble

Chloe, Trixie, Linda and Maze waved goodbye as they headed to their weekend trip to Niagara Falls. Trixie had always wanted to go so finally Chloe was able to book a four day weekend and take her. Linda had been convinced to come by Maze, sighting that her son Charlie was almost seven now and Amenadiel and Lucifer could handle getting him ready for school on Friday and Monday.

Charlie stood between his father and uncle as they waved off the rest of the family. Lucifer agreed to stay at Linda and Amenadiels house during the weekend.

Amenadiel was very nervous, he had never had to take care of Charlie alone for so long before. Plus he had just started kindergarten and Amenadiel worried about his son’s newly discovered wings popping out in front of humans.

Lucifer found it hilarious when Charlie would be reaching for something on a high shelf and his dark wings would manifest and he would try to use them to flap and get up. They were still mostly down so they could just barely get him off the ground.

“Well Charlie, you better finish your pancakes so we can get you off to school.” Amenadiel said softly as he watched his young son race back into the house.

Lucifer sighed. “Are you sure you need me here, brother?” 

“Luci, it’s just for four days. I just…. I’m scared. You will understand when you and Chloe have children.”

Scoffing Lucifer headed for the house. “I admit I do feel protective over the urchin even if she is eighteen now.”

Amenadiel smiled. “See!” He laughed. “Charlie’s been looking forward to seeing you.”

Rolling his eyes Lucifer went to the fridge to pull out some leftover lasagna and sat down across Charlie. 

Charlie eyed his uncle and frowned. “That's not breakfast food Uncle Luci!” He declared. 

“I am not in the mood for soppy sugar filled pancakes, child.” He said as he shoved his own meal into his mouth.

Suddenly Amenadiel’s cell phone went off, looking down he sighed. “Luci, can you get Charlie to school today? I forgot I have a staff meeting this morning.”

Lucifer wanted to protest but he knew how important his brother's job as founder of the Caleb Youth Centre was so he decided to suck it up. “Very well….” 

Charlie beamed. “Yeah! Uncle Luci, can we fly there?”

Both brothers turned and said ‘No’ in unison. The boy looked down sadly but went back to eating.

“Off with you brother, I can take the spawn to school.” Lucifer said as he poured Amenadiel a coffee.

“Thank you,” He looked over to Charlie. “See you tonight, have a good day son!” He called as he headed out the door.

Charlie got up and carried his plate to the sink and looked up at his uncle. “I’m ready.” He said proudly.

“You most certainly are  **_not_ ** !” He scoffed. “Wash your hand before you take one step near my car.”

Charlie laughed but ran to the bathroom, afterwards he climbed into the passenger seat of his uncle’s shiny black convertible. 

“Your car is so cool!” He said happily. “How come we can’t fly?”

Lucifer sighed. “Because humans aren’t supposed to see our wings, it can make some of them very upset.”

Charlie bit his lip as he considered this. “But mommy and auntie Chloe can see your wings and daddies too!” He pointed out.

“Yes but they are family. Trust me, I know for sure it’s against the rules to go around showing your wings to everyone.”

“Would grandpa be mad?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” He said curtly. “So would your father.”

Charlie sighed. “Oh, okay.” He said simply. 

Once they reached the school Charlie hopped out and began to walk in. Suddenly a taller boy with curly black hair and beedy green eyes came up behind him and shoved him out of the way.

Lucifer growled and walked over to them. “How  **_dare_ ** you lay a hand on my nephew,” He hissed.

The boy paled. “I wasn’t doing noth’n.” He grumbled.

“See that you don’t. Or you will live to regret it.” He said sinisterly, then turned towards his nephew. “Have a lovely day Charlie. I shall be here to pick you up from school.”

Charlie smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s midsection. “Thanks uncle Luci!” 

Lucifer watched as all the kids headed into the school.

  
  


***

Around noon Lucifer was sitting in his office at Lux going through paperwork when his cellphone rang. 

“Luci?” Amenadiel asked into the phone. “Can you pick up Charlie from school?”

“I thought spawn prison wasn’t out until three?”

Amenadiel scoffed. “Look, I would love to go there but I’m trapped in this meeting. Apparently Charlie….Charlie is stuck up on the roof of the school. I promised that you would come get him down.”

“Did anyone see his wings?”

“Some boys were bullying him but the teachers didn't believe it.” 

Lucifer sighed. “Blood Hell, I am on my way. You owe me brother.”

***

As he landed on the school roof he looked around and saw a small bundle of dark feathers covering Charlie.

“Oh Charlie.” He gently as he kneeled in front of the boy. “Are you alright child?”

“I’m scared.” He sobbed from under the wings. “Randy and Jake pushed me down on the playground and….and I just wanted to get away and then I was up here. I can’t make my wings go away!”

“Shhh, it’s alright.” He said calmly. “I will get you down. Just open your wings.”

“You wont let me fall will you?” 

Lucifer looked the boy in the eye. “Never.” He said sincerely. “Now how I am about to fly may feel a little strange but don’t worry, I got you.”

Charlie nodded as Lucifer picked him up and held him in his arms. “What if more people see us.”

Lucifer smirked. “Once you get the hang of flying I can show you how to travel through the planes of existence. I shall step through and we will reappear behind the school gymnasium.” 

“Okay. I’m ready.” 

With that Lucifer used his wings to open a small portal to walk through. Stepping out he gently sat Charlie down on the grass and tucked in his wings.

“There we are, safe as houses.” He said, smiling down at the child.

Charlie stood up and rolled his shoulders but his wings stayed out. He grunted with frustration and looked at his uncle helplessly. 

“They won’t go in, Uncle Luci!” He cried. 

Lucifer sighed and reached out. “Hush, Child. It’s alright. Now I’m about to touch your wings, do I have your permission?” 

He nodded.

Gently Lucifer ran his finger down the top of the wings and avoided the primaries and the soft down feathers. Charlie sighed as he began to relax, finally the wings were in a state to be folded. 

Helping him tuck the wings away he smiled down at the boy. “There we are, you were quite upset, that is why the wings stayed out. When angels were first created we never put our wings away for eons. Wings protected us and were used to defend ourselves. As you get older you may find it difficult to hold the wings in when you are in a stressful situation, I myself have some wing related issues with the Detective some nights.” He chuckled.

“Auntie Chloe makes you stressed?” He asked innocently. 

“Err….Sometimes she gets me wound up.” He sighed. “Back to you child, your father can help you better than I can but….If you ever find yourself in a situation like this again you may pray to me or your father.”

Charlie’s eyes widened with excitement. “That’s so cool! How come dad never told me that!” He bit his lip and then looked up at Lucifer. “Did you hear what I thought there?”

“No Charlie, If you pray to me you must use a different name, a name I dislike so I ask you only pray if there is an emergency. Pray to Samael.”

“Okay…” He said, sensing the seriousness of what his uncle was saying.

They walked into the school and were greeted by a very hysteric principal. After Charlie and Lucifer talked with the teachers and principal he headed to class. 

When Lucifer went to leave the principal called out to him. “Mr. Morningstar,” She called. “You, nor Charlie explained how he got up on the roof.” She said crossing her arms over her chest.

“My nephew told me he doesn’t remember. Please don’t press the issue further.” 

“That's not good enough.” She said sternly. “I have to ensure the safety of all the children here and if he somehow found roof access then I have to know about it so no other children get hurt.”

“Fear not dear,” He said evenly. “ I very much doubt other children can fly.”

“This is serious!” 

“Why not ask the two thugs who were bullying him?”

She glared. “We did, they said he flew up there with dark angel wings, are you trying to tell me you believe that?”

“I only speak the truth.” He sighed. “Perhaps we should step into your office?”

She gave him a distrustful look but motioned him in.

Lucifer went to the window that looked into the hallway of the school and closed the blinds. 

“Mr. Morningstar what the hell are you doing?”

He chuckled. “Hell indeed.” He muttered. “Tell me Mrs. Forster, are you a religious woman?” 

She gave a startled laugh. “When I was young I went to church….” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “What does this have to do with Charlie Martin?” 

“Please don’t be alarmed, this may be a tad shocking.” He sighed as he unfurled his large white wings. 

Mrs. Forster gasped and sunk into her desk chair. “Wh-what?” 

“As you can see I am an angel, so is my brother. Charlie’s father. Normally we are not allowed to show humans but as Charlie will be going to school for here many more years I fear that you need to be in the know.”

“So he really did fly up to the roof?” She choked out.

Lucifer rolled his wings away. “Yes, please know that none of us are here with ill intentions. You have nothing to fear.” He said gently. “Do you wish Charlie to leave this institution?” He asked after a moment when the principal just stared at him with wide eyes.

“I-I don’t think that is necessary but….what am I supposed to tell my staff if something like this happens again?”

“We are working with Charlie on how to control his wings, if this ever happens he knows to call me or his father. We can deal with any witnesses.” 

She gasped as she stood up shakily from her chair. “You are the devil?” She realized. 

“Ah, yes. Hoping you would focus on the fluffy angel wings but…. Yes. I am Lucifer, the devil. As I’ve said, nothing to fear. Just here living my life on Earth with my family.”

“You aren’t here for my soul?”

He scoffed. “Why does everyone always ask that!” When he noticed the fear in the woman's eyes he held to hands up in a pleading gesture. “No dear, I am not evil. I punish evil.”

“Okay….I umm thank you for being honest with me. Would it be okay if I talked to your brother and sister in law about this more?”

He beamed. “Oh, I recommend it!” He said cheerfully. “Linda is a remarkable therapist, I have been her client for years!”

“The Devil goes to therapy?” 

He chuckled. “I know, so LA of me. If there is nothing else I really must be going.”

“Oh, um yes. Thank you for….for clearing things up.”

“Ta darling.” he said as he walked out.

Once outside he spotted two boy by the bike rack near the parking lot. One he recognized from pushing Charlie in the morning. 

“Hey!” The boy shouted. “It’s Charlie’s weird uncle.” He said to the other boy.

Lucifer walked over to them. “Are you boys by chance Randy and Jake?” He asked evenly.

“Yeah, so?” The one boy said. “I’m Randy. Is this about what happened on the playground?”

“In part. Listen here you two, if you  **_ever_ ** cause trouble for my nephew again you will both regret it until the end of your days.” His eyes burned red. 

Both boys yelled and took off back into the school. Pleased with his work he drove back to Lux until it was time to pick Charlie up. 

***

Lucifer handed Charlie a plate of spaghetti as Amenadiel walked in looking tired. 

“Hello brother, just in time for dinner. I take it you had a pleasant day?” 

“Luci….Did you tell Charlie to pray to me?”

Lucifer eyed Charlie as the boy ducked his head and focused on his meal. 

“I did, but I told him it was for emergencies only.”

Charlie shrugged. “I thought you meant just praying to you.” He looked up. “Sorry Daddy.”

Amenadiel sighed. “It’s alright son, but like Lucifer said only for when you really need to.”

“Okay….Daddy?”

“Yes Charlie?”

“Can you teach me how to keep my wings in better….I didn’t mean to take them out….” He said sadly. 

Lucifer spoke before his brother could. “It wasn’t your fault spawn, I told you that.”

“I know, but maybe you and Daddy can help me control them better?” He asked hopefully. 

Amenadiel smiled. “I’d be happy to, let’s go practice after dinner.”

“Yay!” Charlie cheered as he began eating with gusto.

Lucifer chuckled as he sat with his family, he couldn’t wait for Chloe and the rest of them to come home. He had never felt so happy and complete to be here.


End file.
